Hypnotizing for Dummies
by sandflight
Summary: What would happen if the guys and their two best friends Shock and Sapphire found something in the Book of Damination and they found out that they can hypnotize people? Who would they do it on? sorry its kind a bad summery it a lot better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so some criticism is fine. I know I can't write stories for my life so please if u have any suggestions just tell me. I am sorry if it's bad. I hope you enjoy this! I want to thank proud flame for letting me use her original characters, Shock and Sapphire, and for giving me ideas for my fanfiction. I think Shock and Sapphire will make things interesting.

**Declaimer: I don't own the covenant. I want to buy it but I don't have it.**

Chapter 1Shock's pov

We were all relaxing in me and Sapphire's room and I was really bored. I hope they realize that if I'm bored that's not a good sign. O well! Even Sapphire should know that and she's my sister. Reid and Sapphire were cuddling with each other and flirting like always. The kind of flirting that makes me sick to my stomach. Tyler and Pogue were playing a game of chess. I'm bored just thinking about chess makes than I already are if that's even possible. Caleb and I are watching a boring TV show. I don't even know what it is! It's like a documentary. Somebody better think of something fun to do or I am going to loose it and kill someone like Reid! Actually that's not a bad idea. No I'm not going to do that even though he does deserve it but that would hurt Sapphire. "Is anyone else really bored because I am", I almost shouted. "Well then what do you want to do Shock?", asked Caleb.

"Well I was hoping one of you had an idea." Looks around to see the guys shaking their heads. "Fine do I have to think of everything?"

"We haven't looked at the book in awhile maybe it has something interesting in it?" Tyler put in.

With that I went over to the table where the chess table was and took one of the chess pieces. "Know what Tyler?" Tyler turned to his head at me and look dumbfounded, "what?" "you need to get a life!", I said sarcastically and threw the chess piece at his head.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Tyler

" I thought you said that reading books are like watching TV Shock?" asked Reid. I mutter " I got finger cramps from turning the pages" I turned and sat in a corner to sulk and glare at Reid

"Actually that's not a bad idea!" Sapphire exclaimed. "Shock you don't have to turn the pages Reid could that." "What does everyone else think?" She looks at everyone and most everyone nods their heads except me nodded but then I again I guess it would be fun. It would be more fun than watching a stinking documentary about who knows what. "Ok I guess I we could do that" I mumbled. Even though its not going to make me more bored then I already am. "Maybe something in there will be fun."

I know it's a little short and little boring but I got a good plan on what to do next


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I just was being extremely lazy and didn't feel like updating but thanks to my friend that has been encouraging me to write this has finally inspired me to update my fanfiction once again. And just to clear up things if you have a questions just go to Proudflame's profile and either read her covenant fanfiction or just ask her. She owns her own. We kind of write her fanfiction together so this basically is a runoff of hers. She is the one that writes it and we come up with ideas together. **

**Shocks pov.**

"So now what? Are we just going sit around in this old basement or are we going to do something exciting?"

We all are sitting in the basement and Reid and Sapphire decided to take their place on a chair with Sapphire on Reid's lap.

"Well let's check the book" Tyler said as he made his way towards the book.

"fine" I looked around the basement and sit on a small chair as Caleb comes over and sits next to me. "but I'm not flipping the pages"

"fine you don't have to" Caleb puts in and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll do it!" Tyler smiles and starts to flip through pages.

"Don't we already know most of this stuff that's in there?" Reid says. "Ya well its worth a try Reid."

"What ever" Reid mumbles. I wonder how Sapphire can stand him sometimes. Grr...what is taking Tyler so long to find something interesting! "Here let me do it" I get up impatiently as I shove Tyler and start flipping around in the book quickly. Slice. Crap! "Ow I got a stupid paper cut!" I welcome the sensation of my eyes changing from electric green to pitch black as a small flame pops up near my finger that's hurting.

"Shock no!" Caleb grabs me by the waist and tries to pull me away. I want my vengeance on that annoying book that sliced my finger!

"Fine! Reid do it!" I grumble.

"Fine but that means sapphire has to get her butt off me" Sapphire reluctantly gets of Reid and then Reid jumped off his seat and goes over to the book and flips though and stops on a page. "Hey this sounds interesting. It's a hypnotizing spell"

That does sounds like a lot of fun. I could make Reid do whatever I wanted him to do. "Let me see!" I run up and push Reid out of the way. This looks like a really fun spell and looks pretty easy. I see Sapphire come up from behind me as she tries to get a glimpse of the spell too.

"Ya that looks pretty interesting. Should we try it out?" Sapphire looks around as she asks.

"Sure! Who should we try it on?" I glance around and smirk evilly at Reid who cowers when he sees me smirking at him. Great I sparked fear into him. I wonder what I could do. "Oh Reid"

Reid groans "what?"

"You can be our little test dummy"

"Why can it be ty?" Gosh Reid whines too much.

"cause your perfect for the job" Reid groans again. Yess.

Sapphire comes up to Reid. "you know reid if you try this out for us I might just give you a big kiss on those beautiful lips of yours" Reid face lights up and grins "ok!"

"Yay!" We have a test dummy! This should be fun! I think I'm going make him say what's on his mind even if it's perverted cause that's just how Reid is. "I will do the spell!" This is going to be so awesome!

"Fine you can do it shock. Have fun. Actually don't have too much fun shock" Sapphire says as she starts figuring out why I want to do this so badly. Hahaha fun. Ok so time to do the the spell, right. "hey Reid just so you it's not going to hurt. Well at least it's not supposed to hurt"

"Ya that makes me feel so much better, not!"

"I wasn't trying to make you feel better Reid you should know that"

Reid pouts. Really I can't seem to figure out why Sapphire likes him. He just pouts. He's just a big baby. I guess I'll never understand sapphire. Anyways the spell. I looked at the book with the spell and I allow my eyes turn the wonderful color of pitch black. As my eyes turn black I think about hypnotizing Reid and having him do exactly what I want him to do. When I have it I look directly into his eyes for a few seconds. Then after a few moments I let my eyes change to their original color. "ummm Reid? Did it work"

"I don't feel different but I feel very hungry. I feel like eating horse! Actually I probably couldn't because when I was young I actually did ride a horse and I cherish that memory" I smirk as realized that it did work.

"Wow Reid I didn't know that. Tell us more about the stuff we don't know about you. Maybe about your childhood that you haven't had the guts to say "

"When I was little my mom used to say that I was a chubby when I was a baby and I used to have rolls of fat but now I'm sexiest man alive or that's what my mom says" Oh wow this is just too funny. I wonder if he'll remember this later.

"ok lets snap Reid out of it, even though this quite entertaining" sapphire says as she smirks at what she found out about her boyfriend.

"fine I'll do it." I let my eyes go black then snaps Reid out of the trance.

"Did it work?" he says after he snaps out of his trance.

"Oh it worked alright Reid" I smirk at how he doesn't remember a thing about telling us about his life that we have never known.

"It did? I don't remember?" Looking very confused

"You know Reid I didn't know you liked horses?" As I said that his face turns bright red. Yess.

"Who told you that? They're wrong!"

"You did jackass and it was funny" Hearing that he looked down in shame. There I know I caught him and he does too. Yay!

"well that was awhile ago" Reid says still looking down.

"what was the horse's name?" Pogue asks with interests.

"Cookie." He mumbles and hangs his head. I snicker at the name. I guess this is the reason why we keep Reid around. He is for comical relief and flirting relief sometimes.

I wonder who we should do next? Wait I know who we do. I start to grin as the idea comes to me. Oh this should be good.

"Shock what are you thinking because I know that look."

"Lets just say I know we could get good with this little spell of ours and it will be great fun"

**Soo..I wonder who shock is thinking of and why she so excited? Find out in the next chapter and this time I will update as soon as possible.**


End file.
